if i die young
by xxmangafreakxx
Summary: the last minuts of Arthur life


if i die young

**hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction.**

**i hope you like it, and please tell me if there is anything i can improve.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<strong>

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

Here i lay, close to the end of my way too short life. Just waiting for the last minute to pass and i can finaly close my eyes for the last time.

When the doctors say that i wouldn't survive this, everyone came by to visit me. And every last one of them left with at tear in their eye.

No matter how much i use to hate somebody, their words was so heart warming, here where nothing semmed to make things better.

But one particular person haven't been visiting me even once. A person who's flower i want to see the most standing on the table next to my bed.

The person i love the most, but haven't been able to tell. I wish to just see him one last time-

The door slamet open, and somebody busted in. I only saw a quick blur of blond hair and a pair of arms were locked around me.

"Artie! im so sorry for not visiting you sooner. nobody had told me that you were laying here close to dying" Alfred's voice cracked at the last word. And he was on the edge of crying.

I placed one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head.

"it's allright, your here now and thats all that matters" i said hugging him.

He moved away and I looked at him. He sniffed and a tear ran down his cheek. I gentely dryed it away with my hand. "theres no need to cry im stil here" I said with a small smile on my lips.

"how can you smile like that. when you know that your heart can stop at any second" once again his voice cracked.

"I can smile because, the person I wanted to see the most has finally come" I said still smiling. a small blush creeped onto his cheeks. I laughed a little but it was soon replaced by me choughing wildly.

"Artie? are you alright?" he looked at me with concerned eyes. I looked at my hand, and saw a bit of blood covering my palm. I hid it under the cover so Alfred wouldn't see it. I didn't want to make him worry more then necessary. "yes..im gonna be okay...

" i said with a fake smile. but it seemed that he looked right through my little act.

He grabbed my arm and pulled my hand out of the cover. As soon as he saw the blood, a scared look covered his face.

**I've never known the lovin' of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

Alfred looked away, trying to hide the look on his face. But it was clear that his shoulders was shaking and quiet sobs broke the silence.

"calm down Al, I'm gonna be alright" I said, placing the other hand on his arm. He turned around, grabbing my hand and holding it tight.

"no you aren't, look at yourself. your laying in a bed not able to do anything. and your coughing up blood" he said trying to hold back the tears.

I didn't know what to say. He was right, i was dying and there was nothing i could do about it.

He squeezed my hand "please Artie, don't die" I just looked at him and he continued "you mean way too much to me" I was lost for words.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,**

**I've had just enough time**

It felt as if something stabbed right through my heart. The pain was extreme. I tightened my grip around Alfred's hand.

He noticed

"Artie?" he said his voice filled with concern. I couldn't say anything I just laid there writhed in pain.

"I'm gonna get a doctor" he said almost panicking.

he was about to walk away, but he stopped as i spoke

"n-no Al, p-please stay here" my voice was weak and shaking.

"b-but..." he started.

"n-no my time has come, and i w-want you to stay by my side until the very end" I continued.

It was hard for him to keep the tears back, but he tried to stay strong.

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em**

I couldn't do anything, the pain kept getting worse and worse. And my body was starting to give up.

My mind slowly got blurry. and my eyes filling with tears.

"Al, there is something i have to tell you" I couldn't see him but I knew where he was. He tightened his grip around my hand.

"you can tell me anything" he said.

"I-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Before the another wave of pain shot though me.

The pain disappeared and my body became numb. I was close to the end.

"Please tell me what it is" he asked.

"Al you mean so much to me, and you always will" I said and everything shut down. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. I could only feel his hands around mine.

"i love you Al" i said. My eyes went blank and my heart stopped beating.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**


End file.
